


(Не)удачная попытка

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: написано на арт: http://i.imgur.com/L8aLjH8.jpg





	(Не)удачная попытка

**Author's Note:**

> работа с весенних мини-ШВ 2017

Кенма торопливо шёл по опустевшему коридору школы. Когда он просил Куроо его подождать, то совершенно не предполагал, что у сенсея придётся задержаться на час с лишним. Так что Куроо, наверное, уже извёлся там от скуки один в пустом классе.

Чуть позолоченный солнцем свет проливался в сумрак коридора из окон в дверях классов, и, подхваченные этими потоками, в воздухе лёгкими искорками танцевали пылинки. Было тихо, только доносилось с улицы далёкое эхо чьих-то голосов да звучали негромкие шаги самого Кенмы. Дойдя до нужного класса, Кенма отодвинул не до конца закрытую створку двери и перешагнул порог.

— Ку… — начал было он, но осёкся.

Куроо спал, сидя за одной из парт возле окна и положив голову на стоявшую перед ним сумку с вещами. За ним наполненными светом полотнищами колыхались от тёплого ветра занавески, заставляя солнечные пятна внутри помещения трепетать и постоянно менять свои очертания. 

Невольно стараясь ступать потише, Кенма подошёл ближе и остановился. Он, конечно, собирался Куроо разбудить, чтобы они могли наконец отправиться домой, но вдруг замешкался. Просто у того было такое выражение лица… Ничего особенного, в общем-то, Кенма Куроо с каким только лицом не видел, и спящим видел тоже бесчисленное количество раз. Но сейчас, здесь, в этом наполненном тенями и светом классе, лицо Куроо с отпечатком ожидания на нём что-то затронуло у Кенмы внутри, он и сам не мог понять, что. К такому Куроо хотелось подсесть рядом и тоже задремать, привалившись плечом. Или хотя бы просто коснуться, провести рукой по чуть колышимым движением воздуха волосам. По краю сознания скользнула мысль, заставившая Кенму чуть нахмуриться. Это была сущая глупость, и он был совершенно не склонен к подобным поступкам, но, с другой стороны, Куроо бы, наверное, понравилось. Точно бы понравилось, и Кенма уже даже предвидел его реакцию, отчего хотелось немедленно развернуться и сбежать от ещё не случившегося. Кенма не любил, когда его дразнили, пусть даже и в шутку, а Куроо и без того делал это слишком часто. Да и вполне хватило бы извиниться за задержку на словах. Тем более что сам Кенма был в этом не виноват.

Дурацкая мысль продолжала крутиться в голове, не желая пропадать, и Кенма недовольно поджал губы. С каждой секундой промедления становилось всё более ясно, что он и правда собирался сделать то, о чём подумал. Из-за этого тело сковала вязкая неловкость, сердце стало биться заметно быстрее и даже скулы, кажется, начали теплеть от подступающего румянца. Кто иной на его месте вряд ли нашёл бы что-то особенное в идее разбудить другого поцелуем, Кенме же это казалось чем-то ужасно сентиментальным, избитым, излишне откровенным и абсолютно ему несвойственным. А хуже всего было то, что какой-то его части этого действительно хотелось. И Куроо просто обожал такие штуки.

Поднявшееся внутри смущение стало настолько сильным, что начало уже вызывать раздражение. Кенма досадливо тряхнул волосами, преодолел шаг, разделявший его и спящего Куроо, опёрся одной рукой о парту, другой — о спинку стула, на котором тот сидел, решительно наклонился было, но в последний момент на него разом навалилось: что это школа, вдруг кто-то их увидит, или вдруг Куроо проснётся прямо посреди поцелуя, и какое у него будет выражение в глазах, он же наверняка подумает про Кенму всякое, — так что вместо того, чтобы поцеловать в губы, Кенма неуклюже ткнулся сквозь чёлку Куроо куда-то в бровь, замер так на пару мгновений, а затем поспешно выпрямился. Это было настолько глупо и нелепо, что почти невыносимо. Вдобавок, Куроо ещё и не проснулся, не пошевелился даже. 

Кенме захотелось немедленно провалиться на месте. Он отшагнул назад, задел оказавшийся за спиной стул, и тот с неприятным звуком проехался ножками по полу. И вот теперь Куроо, вздрогнув, очнулся и приподнял голову, щурясь на Кенму чуть затуманенными со сна глазами.

— А, ты вернулся наконец? — Куроо выпрямился, откидываясь на спинку стула, и широко зевнул. — Я столько тебя ждал, что аж вырубился тут. — Он покрутил головой, разминая шею. — Ну что, идём?

— Угу, — буркнул Кенма, быстро отворачиваясь и хватая свой рюкзак. 

Он успел сделать пару шагов к двери, когда Куроо его окликнул:

— Эй, всё в порядке? Что-то случилось?

Кенма крепче стиснул лямки рюкзака.

— Всё нормально, — постарался максимально ровным голосом ответить он.

Но Куроо слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы повестись на это. Догнав Кенму, он приобнял его рукой за плечи и попытался заглянуть в лицо, от чего Кенма, не сумев сдержаться, всё-таки отвернулся.

— Нет, я же вижу, что что-то произошло. И, глядя на твои порозовевшие уши, я могу решить, что это нечто смущающее или неприличное. Вряд ли ты принёс это из учительской, так что… Неужели ты разглядывал прекрасного спящего меня, прежде чем разбудить?

Кенма споткнулся на ровном месте, едва заметно, но Куроо уловил и резко затормозил их обоих.

— Да ладно, — неверяще-восторженно протянул он. — Я что, угадал, что ли?

Кенма бы скорее проглотил свой язык, чем рассказал правду, но и подтверждать догадку Куроо было не многим лучше, поэтому он просто промолчал. Хотя это уже ни чему не могло помочь.

— Серьёзно? — не унимался Куроо, развернув Кенму к себе за плечи. — Ты правда мною любовался?

Кенма всё же вскинул голову, намереваясь Куроо осадить, но наткнулся на его изумлённый и абсолютно счастливый взгляд, и не стал говорить заготовленных слов. 

— Можно и так сказать, — пробормотал он вместо этого и отвёл глаза.

Несколько секунд длилась пауза, затем Куроо мягко хмыкнул.

— Ну хочешь я тоже тобой полюбуюсь, чтобы тебе стало легче? — предложил он.

— Не надо, ты и так слишком часто… — ответил было Кенма, но оборвал себя, прикусив губу.

Куроо время от времени смотрел так, что Кенма едва не вспыхивал от смущения. Это досаждало и было приятно одновременно. Принимать открытые яркие чувства иногда не менее трудно, чем выражать их.

Кенма вздохнул и снова взглянул Куроо в глаза.

— Я хотел сделать это, — сказал он, приподнялся на носки и коротко поцеловал Куроо в губы, а затем, воспользовавшись эффектом неожиданности, вывернулся из удерживавших его рук. — А теперь пошли. 

И выскользнул в коридор, пока Куроо не решил продолжить прямо в классе. 

— Э… а… стой! — донеслось ему в спину. — И это всё, что ли? А ну погоди!

Кенма чуть втянул голову в плечи и ускорил шаг. Губы слегка покалывало и хотелось улыбаться. Это, конечно, было не всё, но остальное будет уже не здесь.


End file.
